¡En busca del Regalo Perfecto!
by omglouise
Summary: -Esperas hasta su cumpleaños para comprarle el regalo? Que sinvergüenza eres Alois.- Intento de Drabble/Contiene: OoC-AU.


**Notas de la Autora: **Nyaaa~~ Cómo están? Les traigo otro Universo Alterno! :3 Disfrútenlo y no olviden pasar a leer mis otros Fics.

* * *

**¡En busca del Regalo Perfecto!**

* * *

**5:20 AM:**

- _I'm through will wish the things with you and me could be so good, Time to wake up or no make ups got make me fool, Too much history now it comes down to what things, So alone, baby I'm gone, you can leave a message for me after the tone_….

Sonaba _How Ya Doin'? _de Little Mix en el teléfono color verde manzana* anunciando una llamada.

-Ughn….- Fue lo que salió de sus labios al verse despierto de su sueño.- Quién es?.

-_Por Dios, Ciel! No reconoces la voz de tu mejor amigo?_ – Pregunto Alois con falso dramatismo.

-Qué quieres Alois? Son las…..-Tomo un pequeño silencio para ver la hora en su despertador.-Las 5 Maldito Psicópata!.-Exclamo molesto.

-_Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar el regalo para Claude, Hoy es su cumpleaños y no quiero defraudarlo_.-Ciel escuchaba cada palabra de su amigo sentado en posición india sobre la cama.

-Esperas hasta su cumpleaños para comprarle el regalo? Que sinvergüenza eres Alois.-Dijo Ciel desperezándose.

-_Ayúdame!_.-Ciel lo pensó durante unos segundos y acepto, después de todo, eran amigos y compañeros de clase.

-_Gracias! Te debo una_.-Colgó antes de que Ciel respondiera.

-Me debes más de una.-Ciel aventó el celular hacia un punto desconocido y fue al baño para hacer sus necesidades.

Salió ya duchado y cambiado, tomo el metro hacia la casa de su amigo y espero fuera de su casa.

Este al escuchar el timbre, salió como rayo y cerró la puerta de su casa fuertemente, tomando la mano de su amigo y corriendo lo más que pudo hasta un taxi, al entrar Ciel estaba perplejo.

-Qué coño te pasa?.-Alois hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y minutos más tarde bajaron del taxi hasta adentrarse al gran centro comercial.

-Qué quieres para Claude?.-Ciel estaba fastidiado de tanta vuelta en el centro comercial.

-No sé, que te parece si vamos a una tienda de Deportes?.-Ciel asintió.

Probaron de todo, Tienda de Deportes, De música, Películas, Libros, Ropa, zapatos, Comida. Pero Alois Trancy no se da por vencido tan fácilmente.

-Ya recordé!.-Grito Alois atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes en la tienda de Ropa.

-Dime Alois.-Ciel sintió pena ajena y se alejó disimuladamente.

-A Claude le gusta mucho el Arte, porque no le compramos una Pintura.-Exclamo emocionado.

-Una Pintura?.-Alois Asintió enérgicamente.

-Pero no cualquier Pintura.-Dijo de manera misteriosa tomando el ascensor al 7mo Piso.

Ciel solo lo siguió, ¿Qué más puede hacer?

-Esta es.-Alois pago su preciada pintura y salió ignorando a Ciel.

-Oye, piensas dejarme aquí?.-Alois desapareció entre tanta gente.

-No me queda de otra.-Marco el número de su novio y espero a que este llegara lo cual llevaría tiempo.

Camino un poco por el centro comercial y se detuvo en una tienda de antigüedades.

-Esto es…-Ciel rozo con la yema de sus dedos el cristal donde se ubicaba un pequeño anillo con piedra de un azul intenso.

-Ese anillo quedaría bien en su dedo.-Ciel se sobresaltó y levanto la mirada, encontrándose con la de un viejo canoso.

-Disculpe?.-El anciano hizo al joven pasar a su pequeña tienda.

-Ese anillo tiene un azul intenso, tan intenso como su mirada, Joven.-Hablaba el anciano.-Además de tener una historia.

-Cuál es?.-Pregunto curioso.

-Se dice, Que ese anillo ha presenciado la muerte de sus Dueños. Los cuales fueron alguna vez la cabeza de una familia noble de Londres, A cargo de cumplir las órdenes de la reina del aquel entonces, Sus últimos dueños fueron…-Ciel miraba impaciente al anciano.-Vincent Phantomhive y Ciel Phantomhive, su hijo.-Ciel palideció.

-Es una coincidencia, me llamo Ciel.-Hablo el Joven.-Quien más está en esa historia.

-Pues, Nunca hace falta sirvientes, estos eran torpes pero fieles y de buen corazón. Finnian, el Jardinero. Bard el cocinero. Meyrin la ama de llaves y Tanaka el mayordomo principal de la familia. Aunque también había un perro al que el Joven Amo llamaba "Pluto".

-Joven Amo-

_-Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through _

_Why don't you leave your name and your number? _

_And we'll get back to you…._

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas gracias a su celular.

-Sebastian?

-….-

-Si, estoy en el primer piso.

-…-

-Estoy Bien.

-…-

-Ya idiota, te dije que estoy bien! Ven a buscarme.-Colgó la llamada, sabía que no le dijo a su novio donde estaba pero quería que lo buscaran.

-Anciano, Quien le decía a quién Joven Amo?.-Pregunto.

-El mayordomo Sebastian.-Ciel le dio un Tic en su ceja izquierda.

-Amor.-Sebastian toco el hombro de su chico.-Ya nos vamos?.-No le dio tiempo de responder a su pequeño novio ya que lo estaba jalando fuera de la tienda.

Ciel juro haber visto una mirada significativa entre Sebastian y Tanaka.

-Espera, Anciano cuanto es el costo del anillo?.-El canoso sonrió.

-Para usted es Gratis.-Coloco el anillo en el pulgar de Ciel.

-Gracias, Etto…-Ciel no sabía su nombre.

-Tanaka.

El chico sintió un escalofrió.

-Claude, ya llegue.-Alois entro al departamento que compartía con su queridísimo Novio.

Lo diviso sentado frente al televisor.

Corrió y se tiro encima de él besándolo con pasión, haciendo que Claude derramara su café caliente en el pecho del chico, El cual soltó un gemido haciendo más excitante el momento.

-Feliz cumpleaños.-Beso la nariz de su amado, corriendo a la cocina y regresando con su regalo.

Claude lo miro perplejo, ¿Cuándo rayos habían pintado eso, Como lo consiguió?

-_Yami_.-Pronunciaron al unísono.

Los dos se miraron deseosos.

Claude, tomo a su rubio de la nuca y lo beso fogosamente, no esperaba celebrar su cumpleaños pero nada mejor que un buen sexo.

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Gracias por leer este asqueroso Fic, No olviden dejar sus criticas! (:

***El celular Verde Manzana: **En realidad es el de Yuno Gasai, Acá el Link:

uploads/0/2262/482595-557098_

***Yami: **Realmente, no sabía que poner, Así que es la pintura que se ve comenzando Kuroshitsuji 2.

Espero les haya gustado este Drabble!

**Louise. xoxo**


End file.
